conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicla/2/5 (Lorica)
=Odyssey Block= Chapter 37: The Slave Master :Planning: | Writing: *The party is walking through town when they meet a woman (Ceratel) trying to sell herself to someone for free. *A slavemaster pulls up in a carriage and his men forcefully take her back to the slavemaster's brothel. The team follows. ::Slavery is legal in many parts of Lorica. The woman was a slave prostitute who wanted to escape such a life. *They wonder if this particular event may have anything to do with the bandit case they had back at Eugail. *The party charges into the slavemaster's brothel and say that they had accepted her offer, so she belongs to them. *Protest. The two sides get into a fight but Yuna easily beats the slavemaster's men, forcing him to accept defeat. *Upon request, Ceratel leads the party to the slavemaster's vault, which holds faera. Andar picks the vault's lock. *After they leave with Ceratel, the slavemaster files a dual abduction and robbery report to the town guard. *Shortly, the town guard surround and begin to fight the party, who uses magic to beat their more numerous foes. *The fight only lasts until the guard brings in archers - then the party surrenders. Qura discreetly hides. *When the slavemaster goes to a restaurant that night, Qura comes over, seduces him and steals his license. ::Without his license, the slavemaster supposedly doesn't own any slaves at all, so the party's actions weren't illegal. *Maya then reports the slavemaster's illicit activities to the town guard. The party, and the other slaves, are freed. *The slavemaster leads a nighttime assault on the party's lodging. They are swiftly slain by sword and sorcery. *Qura has set up light-and-motion triggered booby-trap spells at their room's windows and doors just for this contingency. ::The booby traps aren’t conditional magic; they’re just placed in a certain way that they’ll physically trigger. *Ceratel thanks the party profusely for having saved her. She tells them about the dungeon in Aureil. #Spherical projectiles (splash ) w/ tele anchoring #Booby trapping (physical) Chapter 38: Anatomy of a Spell :Planning: | Writing: * *Teleporting back to the Citadel at Originum, the two are greeted by cheers. Emperor Da congratulates them. *Altair tells Da about Qura's role in it all. Da is at first displeased, but then gives Qura a gift: a weird. *Evening. In celebration of the pair’s first successful mission, they hold a fabulous banquet. *Altair tells Qura that the royal family wants its magic to stay low-profile, and that Qura must control her magic. *In their own rooms, Altair is working with his spells and Qura is in a nearby room, learning how to use the weird. *Remembering creae darta, she uses it - and ends up shooting herself. Altair rushes to the rescue, rapidly healing her. *When Qura awakens, Altair tells her a gray lie about what happened, leaving Qura unsure healing magic was used. *Seeing Qura is adamant on learning magic, Altair teaches Qura a lot - enough for her to ponder on for a while. ::Some of these things that Altair teaches Qura has no idea about because they’re quite advanced. *Altair warns Qura that if she really wants to be good at spellcasting she must learn her math and physics. *Qura wanders around the Citadel, casting magic throughout its parks and extending the concepts she's learned. *Qura meets up with Renin, who gives a proper introduction and is quick to befriend her and teach her more magic. Chapter 39: The Fighting Tournament :Planning: | Writing: *While they are practicing, an old man named Ceratel comes up and gives them some combat potions. *After a short debate about the ethics of cheating, Qura convinces Andar that the reward is far more important. *Another group of contestants passes by and, after seeing their abilities, calls Andar and his gang scum. *This makes the team very angry, but Andar is able to maintain his cool and save his wrath for the main competition. *Qura treats the Greyhounds to a pre-tournament lunch. Later, the bartender says that Qura put a potion in their drinks. *The Greyhounds find out about this but it's too late to wait for it to wear off, so they just have to cheat. *At this point Yuna and several other Greyhounds decide not to participate for ethical reasons. *Meanwhile, Yuna learns from Qura just who gave them the potions, planning to possibly kill Ceratel. *In their anger, they force Qura to drink one of the potions so that she won't be playing fair either. *The match begins. Qura fights better than she expected. However, she still ends up losing quickly. ::Most of the opponents are fourth swords, since second swords are pretty much staying out of it and first swords are rare. *The tournament progresses. Several of the Greyhounds get to the later levels. Andar wins the tournament. ::Andar had to fight several times against other third swords but he won because of persistence and belief in the potion. ::Andar may be a third sword, but he’s a very good one, and he has the drive to prove to everyone that he deserves respect. *Qura asks Andar how he did it. Andar said that ever since he was disowned, he knew the value of never giving up. *Andar tells Qura about the time when he had no allies and all the superior Edistel bullies picked on him. *Andar managed to survive all their attacks, escape, and improve his fighting ability. *The reward is revoked. The guards now come in to hunt down all those who did well, especially Andar. *The contest was staged by the city as a sting operation against the most skilled rogues in town. *A still-running Andar finds Yuna, explains the situation and Yuna has Andar cross-dress. The guards are left clueless. Chapter 40: The Journey Begins :Planning: | Writing: *They regroup with the other gang members and flee Iutarru with Stresa's help. Black Bear is once again in business. *Qura, Tyl, Andar, and Yuna bid farewell to their new-found friends (and their gang) and set off on a long-term expedition. *At this point a furious Andar realizes that their immoral behavior must come to an end or they'll be the ones punished. *This prompts Qura to tell them what really happened. Flashback. *Qura had told the bartender that she had added the potion into their drink so that he would pass it along, but it's untrue. ::The belief that one had the benefit of the potion was enough to make them perform remarkably better. *However, Qura did use the potion and it worked admirably, which meant that Ceratel really was an alchemist. *Yuna decides to hunt down Ceratel and then kill him, but she doesn't tell the others. *The party had learned that Ceratel has gone northward and decided to find him so as to get some answers. *They rest at the city outskirts. Tyl uses create electro-negativity on iron and they create a simple compass. *Qura tips Andar’s arrows with create ethanol faera. ::An arrow is a delicate thing. So Qura anchors create-ethanol liquid on one side, and anchors spell-initiator on the other. *Andar has Qura and Yuna walk far in front. Qura doesn't know why, but concludes that Andar likes Tyl and becomes jealous. *Soon, highwaymen ambush Qura. Andar then springs on the highwaymen to devastating effect, maiming them from afar. ::The loot from the highwaymen includes a long sword (which becomes Andar's weapon), food, money, and leather armor. *Tyl enchants the sword with superheat moieta with an on/off switch. *On the road once again, Qura tells Andar more about the dreams she's experienced. #Putting moieta on two sides of an arrow #Electro-positivity to magnetize iron #Superheat enchanting a sword + on/off switch Chapter 41: Aureil Dungeon :Planning: | Writing: ::When they get to Aureil Dungeon they are shocked to stumble across corpses and almost decide not to continue. ::Tyl tells them not to give up, that scary situations like these are also the most rewarding opportunities to learn more. *They press on and brave a variety of dangers. They finally realize just what a dungeon is made to be. *Realizing they need more support, on the spot Tyl creates spray attacks, fire potions and spell inhibitor potions. ::A dungeon is made by a mage who wants to leave a legacy for those who can get past its dangers. ::The Entyreal dungeon was far safer. Aureil's is a much more deadly dungeon, with a supposedly better reward. *As they proceed through the dungeon Andar gets plenty of opportunities to get the girls out of trouble. *During this time they realize the need to be able to quickly get out of harm's way thru jumping - using a spell. *Trying to cross water filled with a poison, Tyl uses the delete-heat moieta to freeze a path over which they could walk. *On a side path they also encounter a spell-inhibitor attacking them. Realizing what it does, Tyl adapts it as a disabler. ::They come pretty close to using up all of the little bit of healing drinks that they had brought along. *Along the way they encounter several magical things, and Tyl finds out how to attract certain faera. *The trio succeeds in getting to the treasure, an animated sword. It starts attacking them and immediately impales Andar. *Yuna manages to get the sword stuck, then locked back in scabbard. They treat Andar's wound with alcohol. *Being low on the alcohol, they instead create an impromptu cauterizing spell to get the serious wound to stop bleeding. #Using air to launch oneself upward #Freeze water #Perm off potion (Spell Inhibitor) #Anti-spell potions #Attracting more of certain faera #Cauterizing wounds Chapter 42: The Water Strider :Planning: | Writing: *The party arrives at Ersanctil, which has a strange law forbidding anyone to go near the coast. ::Something in the sea has attacked the port and ships, forcing the Lord of Ersanctil to stop all shipping in the area. *The party meets the Lord of Ersanctil, and earn clearance to the coastline. They get smacked by a massive wave. *Several party members are injured. The lord forbids them from getting in danger again, and they get room at an inn. *Tyl creates a powerful blast potion to withstand the titanic wave the second time they visit the beach. *After the wave, all's peaceful. The Lord was watching in secret, is impressed, and grants the party magic slippers. *The magic slippers allow them to walk on water. Qura ventures out to sea and a water elemental rises up. *Qura uses her assortment of spells and channeling to fight against the water elemental, but seems useless. ::She uses just about everything they've learned but it's not enough. Eventually, she's forced to return to land. *Tyl tries again, this time analyzing the properties of the slippers and extracting detect-water faera. *Tyl stumbles across using detect-water with create-air to effectively make their own walk-on-water boots. ::In the process they discover that it’s possible to scrape off the bottom; way of extracting moieta from an artifact. *In the next fight the party batters the water elemental with their most powerful to date freezing spell. It works. ::This is only made possible because of all the delete-heat faera they had managed to collect via attraction. *This forces the rogue mage to surface, high on his column of water. Qura creates her own water column. *The two sides fight off once again, but the mage is good at evading so the attacks keep missing. *Qura and the rogue mage battle. Qura freezes waves into walls of ice, and traps the submerged mage in ice as well. *Qura then interrogates the rogue mage, taking his water staff, before telling the Lord of Ersanctil the good news. *As a reward, the thankful Lord of Ersanctil provides the party with a riding horse each and free passage to Irisfal. #Use air to move / deflect waves #Freezing people in a block of ice #Stopping waves by freezing them #Process for extraction from artifacts #Direct conditional magic: if A then B #Walking on water Chapter 43: The Pirates of Irisfal :Planning: | Writing: *The party's ship is intercepted within sight range of Irisfal's port by a skull ship, and pirates from the faster ship board them. *The battle is soon over and the pirates win. Their leader, Jack, is willing to let them leave safely in exchange for Qura. *Alarmed, Qura attacks the pirates with her projectile magic but sailors from her own ship bind her and hand her over. *The pirates leave with their trophy maiden, and the sailors reach Irisfal. Andar, as party leader, goes to see the magistrate. *The pirates disembark at a local island, too close to Irisfal. Jack demands that Qura cast magic but she isn't able to comply. *At first Jack thinks Qura's just being disobedient, and so shows her some corpses. Qura tells him what the problem is. *She needs materials to cast spells with. The pirates have their own little stash, and Qura shows them how to cast spells. ::These spells are all the most basic: throwing potions without the use of spell-catalyst (which they don't have any of). *The magistrate hears Andar's story and agrees that the pirates must be stopped, and assigns Stresa's ship to the task. *After a short while Andar finds the pirates' hideout, attacks them. To their surprise Stresa's men turn on Andar's party. *The magistrate, Stresa and Jack are into it together. The pirates attack using the magic Qura has taught them. ::The pirates' magic won’t hold up against the level of magic Tyl possesses, including enchanted bows and basic levitation. *Yuna alone manages to escape the trap, and swims back to Irisfal. Andar's team loses badly, until two other magi show up. *They have been independently lured here by the hope of learning more magic. Soon they capture and interrogate pirates. *A battle of magic breaks out between the pirates and magi and soon enough, between the two magi. The winner then leaves. ::The magic the magi use are just way too advanced, including many things Qura had never even dreamed of. #The power of true magic battles #’Weak Anchoring’ on bow that can come off onto arrow #Primitive levitation using create air w/ each limb Chapter 44: The Skulls of Irisfal :Planning: | Writing: *Yuna goes to see the magistrate intending to kill him, but instead falls into a trap. (The court has pirate sympathizers.) *In jail, Yuna is visited by the magistrate and his daughter Ceratel. The magistrate frees her, explains the situation to Yuna. *The magistrate had made a deal with the pirates as long as they kept searching for Ceratel - which they hadn't done. *Stresa's ship is dispatched once again, except now they're going after the pirates. Stresa leads them into an ambush. *Stresa is actually on the pirate's side. The pirates actually control 3 skull ships. Yuna slays Stresa when she realizes this. *Stresa's ship is easily sunk by magic-equipped pirates. Yuna stows away on board a skull ship, killing pirates in secrecy. *Eventually Yuna is found out. But the captain turns out to be Andar, whose team has commandeered the ship. *Andar tells Yuna of how two other magi interfered, letting him rescue his teammates and get Qura her magic back. *After the magi left, the team all used Tyl's magic and won, capturing Jack and using this ship to replace another. *The 3 skull ships fired on Stresa's ship, having been tipped off by Stresa via his carrier pigeon. *Qura, working on her spells, has developed a ship-puncturing spell. With a few shots she easily sinks the other two ships. *As they head back, Qura devises a clothes-drying and a hair-blowing spell. *Upon their return to Irisfal, they are all invited to a feast by the repentant magistrate, who is happy to have Ceratel back. #Flare beacon #Wood-puncturing bolt spell #Chilling attacks / hypothermia #System for easily carrying spells Chapter X: A Battle of Life and Death :Planning: | Writing: *A week later. They arrive in Altariya and seek a tavern. Everyone is talking about rumors of undead to the north. *People are stealing in daylight. Andar and Yuna sweep through main street, easily righting this wrong. *The guard then arrives and thanks them, inviting the team to a watchtower. The captain gives them a quest to do. ::Altariya has had no encounters with the undead, but a cottage to the north has a graveyard that must be purged. *FF. Night. The team arrives at the cottage, and snags a corpse dissector. ::Qura's made more progress on magic, including combined effect spells and stringing up effects into starscripts. *About to be executed, he tells them that he's learning about the body, tells them where to find his macabre notes. *The guards tell the villagers to incinerate the corpses, but they resist so the guards force them to do so. *FF. Going by sea, they and some guards arrive in one week at another cottage. *At the graveyard the undead swarm them but the team fights the skirmish off. ::This undead throng is led by a single reanimated mage who can use a variety of projectile spells. ::Undead aren't all that easy to kill since you have to break their bones, hence guards using mauls/hammers. ::After the team wins the battle they add additional faera to their Irisfalne arsenal. The guards return home. Chapter X: The Scourge of Detariya :Planning: | Writing: *The party arrives in Ravine. The guards search for anything macabre; people are frantically trying to move out. ::There are signs that the place is under siege. People avoid strangers; undead disguised as ladies detonate, etc. *At a tavern the party meets a pair, chat and decide to go undead-hunting together. *They set off westward. In the woods along the way they run into a few undead and the pair use magic to win. *The two sides exchange what they know about magic as they continue toward Eudrine. ::The party knows that they'll have to defeat the pair sometime as well, or they'll be at risk too. ::Eudrine is under attack by a battalion of undead, including archers and magi, when they arrive. *The team joins in the battle, wiping out a hundred undead. Some people however are hurt, even killed. *Now very angry, the pair go on the offensive. The party tails them, ready to provide backup if necessary. *They didn't know that their magic has caught the attention of another mage, who tailed the pair as well. *The party watches in shock as this other mage captures them and forces them to divulge their magical secrets. *Andar shoots the mage from afar, and the party frees the pair. However, the mage escapes into the ground. ::Qura is able to gain some control-earth faera and logic-related faera in the process. Chapter X: Dissolution Solution :Planning: | Writing: *The party arrives in the outskirts of Seraphia nearly a week later. In the forest they run into a cult of necromancers. ::It's not true high magic. These cultists are merely given control over undead and the related necromantic spell. *They barge in and immediately kill the head cultist, spurring the rest into defending themselves using a handful of undead. *Battle breaks out; more cultists fall and others escape, while Andar's team has superior magic and suffers no casualties. *The party brings news of their actions to the Count of Seraphia. They are rewarded a suit of armor, which goes to Andar. ::The temple here houses a "well of dissolution" which contains water (holding a moieta) that can dissolve iron instantly. ::This makes it a high priority destination for those wanting to become magi. Qura gets a vial of this magical water. *They buy a cheap, old copper sword (w/ green patina), then use the Anchacite to bind the magical water onto the sword. *On a hunch, Yuna liberates the animated sword from its scabbard, then uses the green sword to break it in one swipe. *Andar then repairs the green sword. When the work is done the green sword now suddenly obeys Mael's verbal command. Chapter X: Change of Heart :Planning: | Writing: *The party arrives in Memna and meet up with the guards. Together they go on a mission to intercept an undead caravan. ::Along the way they have to brave various overgrown critters in the woodland. This allows Qura to collect even more. ::The caravan is comprised of a variety of soldiers/spellcasters, living/undead, human/crafted. ::The guards are led by the esteemed Elysian, who is able to deflect spells, etc. and easily crushes the opposition. *Upon their return the party is treated to a victory celebration. Everyone who participated in the venture is enjoying it. *The captain of the guard makes a speech condemning these unscrupulous magi, then they all drink. ::The drink is actually a poison that makes them so weak they're helpless. Andar's party is put out of action. ::Realizing they've been tricked, Maya unleashes the animated sword on the guard, but Elysian makes swift work of it. *The captain reveals his hatred of magi and has them all locked up. Andar picks the lock. Though weak, they escape. *Meanwhile, the guard and others cheer the defeat of the magi. That is, until another magi throws the place into tumult. ::Fighting breaks out, with the mage putting several people out of action (trapping and killing). ::The mage is a master of fire spells, utilizing it to do all sorts of things including protection/attack/smokescreen. *The mage and Elysian have a showdown. Elysian wins. *Two weeks later. They arrive in Ravine and immediately get mugged but turn the tables w/ magic. ::The city is in a rush to prepare for an eventual undead invasion and is in chaos. *Immediately they realize the trouble they could get into and run away, with people cursing mages after them. *The team learns about the rumors behind the cause of this rise in the undead population. ::Coming with them is Merita Pensa. Chapter X: To Let a Thousand Magi Arise :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *Altair and Qura are having a honeymoon at Tareau when they're attacked by rogue magi who are defeated. *Altair interrogates the rogue magi and discovers that they're drawing their magic on suddenly common staves. *Altair binds them to him and has them lead him to the merchant selling these staves. But he's gone. *Realizing this may be a challenging hunt, Altair makes twenty copies of himself and they spread out over town. *By evening none of them have found the merchant but each reports widespread chaos caused by new magi. *??? Chapter X: Reunion :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *Qura says she wants to meet her family again. The trio fly to Aeutaril, enjoying the scenery. *A few hours later they have arrived. The Saras are shocked to see how far Qura has come. ::Qura is now as successful as her parents could dream of her becoming - AND she gets to have it her way! *Only now has Intael finally returned from Iutarru, and gathering his allies, comes to seek retribution. *The Loiras demand Qura be returned to them and speak badly of whoever snatched Qura from Intael. ::This of course makes Altair angry but he keeps it to himself until after the Loiras claim they'll kill "that person". ::Then Altair reveals himself and the Loiras are suddenly terrified and apologize profusely, running away. *Altair gives the family a bride-gift - a royal haircomb and a decorative scroll with his writing on it. Chapter X: To Reveal One's Magic :Planning: | Writing: ::They show it to others - bad move. *Moments later they are ambushed by two groups of bandits after this trophy. Both are defeated. ::The former demands a fair, 1 on 1 fight. Triel fights their leader, slicing right through sword and armor, and killing him. ::Mael's animated sword strikes down the latter. Without full armor, the bandits are no match for a magical blade. ::Feeling generous, the team allows the bandits to flee, then set off for Intorna (for northward shipping). *A mage intercepts them and with control of the air, prevent them from moving. Then he proceeds to interrogate. ::This bout of magic spreads through Aureil rapidly and gets the attention of one of the undercover magi there. *Qura is about to talk but Tira says the mage will surely kill them when he's done. The interrogation continues. *In response the mage uses the air to suffocate Tira to death. The team watches on helplessly and agonizingly. *Qura lies, saying magic must be demonstrated, not described, and so the mage allows her alone to move. *Qura demonstrates blinding magic to the mage, beats and ties him up, then figures out how to liberate the others. *The tables are turned on the mage, who is tortured into spilling his secrets before being executed. ::Triel and Mael know the danger of letting the mage live. Charmel is opposed. Qura "trusts in Triel's judgment". ::They're surprised by Qura's words. The mage pleads for life but Triel cuts his neck off. ("Die like a man, murderer.") *A funeral for Tira. This is truly the part where Qura loses her innocence about the world of magic. Category:Events